Poisonous Affection
by ListlessDark
Summary: Incubus!Izaya is on the prowl to find a new human of who's life force he can feed off of. When he finds a man named Shizuo, however, he finds himself coming back for more than just energy...
1. Hunting

****A/N: Ohhh, I'm starting another fic? While my FMA fic sits neglected? Yes, yes I am. But, it's not just me, this time. Seductivefeline, asked to do a collab fic with me, and he's so talented idonteven fgkjgh ;-;****

****Any chapter in Izaya's POV was written by ListlessDark.  
>Any chapter in Shizuo's POV was written by Seductivefeline.<strong>**

****This fic will have Male X Male relationships,  
>This fic will sexual content.<strong>**

****You have been warned.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Izaya's POV;<strong>**

Humans. They're worth so much more than just drawing energy from. They're just so… __interesting__.And oh, how I love them. Ahahaha, I take that back. It's certainly not __love__, the notion of actually feeling anything close to that repulsive thought is laughably unbearable. No, it's certainly closer to lust. And yet they swallow the lies that I feed them, because they're so dimwitted that they can't tell the difference between the two.

Perhaps that is why I keep going back to them.

And perhaps it's for that reason that I find myself walking the busy streets of yet another human city on this night. The lights, the sounds, the sheer amount of __people__, it's all quite entertaining. Yet tonight, I'm not here for the entertainment factor. Tonight is my favorite kind of night; tonight is one of __those__ nights. The hardest thing about a night like this is simply deciding where to start looking.

True, as I walk aimlessly I am surrounded by potential. Yet for some reason, I see not a single being that I am drawn to. Perhaps, though, that is because of __where__ in this monument to society I am. I turn on my heel, heading in the opposite direction. This area, despite its abundance of the amusing things, is really doing nothing for me. This is not the side of town that my usual pickings are from. No, it's much too clean, much too pure. It's not as if I __can't __play with the purer humans – I'm good enough at what I do to get damn well anybody that I want- it's just that these cleaner ones just aren't as much… __fun.__ I sigh. What a waste of my time to even end up here.

Getting closer to my usual side of Shinjuku, and to my residence when mingling with these creatures, I can't help but feel anticipation growing within me. I know that there are people who stop to look as I walk, and this is absolutely fine with me; let them look. But even here, in my area of preference, I can't cause myself to choose one. I love all my humans, I really do, but tonight, each and every one of them seems feeble and, well,__stale__. Maybe it really is this city, and not just what side of it I'm on. Well, if I can't choose from this one, perhaps it's time to go into a different one. But there's just so many to choose from! So many cities filled with so many humans filled with so many opportunities.

Glancing at my phone, I check for the time. It is getting a bit late into the night, so I need to choose one soon. As I continue my stroll, I can't help but overhear a conversation between two rather __loud__ teenage girls.

__"Did you hear about the fighting that's been happening in Ikebukuro?"__

__"No! Was it colour gangs again?"__

"__Yeah,yeah! I heard that the Yellow Scarves were targeting the Dollars!"__

__"Kyahhhhh, that's so scary!"__

__"I know, I know!"__

Ikebukuro, eh? And fighting amongst these humans has been going on as well? Ahahaha, my, my! How interesting! It seems like I've just decided where I'll be choosing tonight's pick from.

Let the entertainment begin.

Stopping, I take a brief look around, trying to absorb all the sights at least faintly. This city feels vaguely familiar. Huh. I'm pretty sure that I've never been here before, though. I can't feel the deterioration on these humans that I feel when I'm around those I've lain with. That little factor, however, will soon change. Of that much, I'm going to make sure.

Hmm. Glancing around, though, there's really not much of a difference between this city and the last. Certainly there are obvious differences, like the different shops, the different buildings, and that large black man trying to get the attention of the crowds for sushi. Wait...Maybe him..? No, no, no. He doesn't look like he'd really be much fun at all. Looking him over one more time, to even have __considered__ him, I must be getting antsy or restless or__something__. Ugh.

Shaking __that __horrid thought out of my mind, perhaps it's time for me to start walking again. It really is getting late, and I'm growing more irritated by the moment. Before I set off, a group of high-schoolers walk by me; two boys, and one girl, who just so happens to be very well endowed when it came to her chest. I honestly consider her for a moment. She doesn't seem to be pure to the point of being boring, nor does she seem to be so far into contamination that she's filthy. I begin to reach out to her, but I stop myself. There's something not quite right about her, something not quite… human. I sniff indignantly, and turn away. No sense in playing with a little girl who I can't even feed off of.

And it is with that little sniff that I give that I catch the scent of something oh-so-interesting, and I really can't help but feel excited. I catch the one scent I've been truly searching for, one that will surely lead me to whoever is destined to be the next I lay with. I've caught the scent of pure, unadulterated, __sin__.

And this is not the type of sin that gives off an unbearable stench, the same stench that permeates the air of many down-town areas. It is not the same stench that tells me I have stepped into the truly filthy side of the human world, the side filled with the humans who think themselves above the rest of their lowly kind. Oh, no. This scent smells of lust and rage and pride, all laced with the heady scent of alcohol and oh, how it delights me! How it arouses me with promises of a night to behold, a night filled with—

Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself. I take a deep breath, inhaling deeply. This smell is much too faint to be very close, so I need to calm down before I get too excited. Reveling in the way it both soothes and excites me, I inhale this scent once more. This is mainly to help me figure out which way to go, but I'm not afraid to admit that a lot of the reason for this action is simply for the pleasure it brings me.

With my anticipation renewed and a direction in which to head, it's certainly time to get a move on. With a light skip in my step, I head in the direction of this tantalizing scent. Surely, here too, I am turning heads, but as of this moment none of these "pures" or "not-so-pures" matter at all. They're not at all __drenched__ in this smell, and even the not-so-pures don't come close to the power of it. But I won't let this deter me. I know that wherever this exquisite scent is leading me, it will be full of promise and full of choices.

It is with this thought that the overwhelming need came near to consuming me, and I increased the speed of my gait. I had to get to wherever the hell it was that I was going, and I needed to get there relatively fast. Despite this overwhelming need, as I felt myself grow closer, I couldn't help but fall under an overwhelming sense of giddiness.

Finally, after what I swear has felt like __years __to me, I find the source of the scent that drew me here. A club. How predictably simple, but in that simplicity, even __I __failed to think of it. I stand outside of the place for a few moments, simply enjoying the feeling of it all before I walk in.

Making my entrance into the club is almost like me literally stepping into my comfort zone. I know the rules of the underground- hell, it's my kind that made most of them- so I know just what to say to get what I want. Heh, though with this lot, I'm sure that all it would take is a few words and a few "accidental" brushes of skin to get them wrapped around my little finger.

I don't immediately head for the counter to order a drink. Instead, I scope out my choices. This is not a bad little spot to pick from, at all. These humans, they're much more interesting than those outside of this den of sin. They fight amongst themselves, and then act as if nothing has happened. They dance lewdly, twisting and gyrating their bodies, and then when another tries to cop a feel there is an issue about it all.

I laugh to myself. Yes, perhaps I should even join in on their antics… to help me decide, of course. I spare no glance to any patron as I manage my way onto the dance floor. This city may not know my name yet, but this club seems like a fairly good place to start making my mark. I wiggle my way through the crowd, finding a path to the direct center of the dance floor, and I work my magic.

I feel every pair of eyes on me, and I love it. I can tell that they want me, that they crave me, and I'm content to let them feel that way. Their longing only makes my hunger grow stronger; their lust-filled eyes dull in comparison to the shine of the sin that fills my own set of eyes. My options are no longer limited to a few off of the street, but to a club full of humans, both male and female, who seem to be completely ready to give themselves to me. I smile because that's how I want it. I don't want it to be a few secret, fleeting glances from useless teenage girls coming my way. I want the undivided attention of all, because I deserve it.

After a while, I've narrowed my choice down to two; a rather voluptuous woman who has not relented on attempting to create a sexual air between us, and an older man who can't seem to stop undressing me with his eyes. Both have that wonderful scent not only clinging to them, but surrounding them. It seems to almost radiate from them both. I stop my dancing, deciding on making a choice over a nice drink.

Making my way to the bar, I believe that my choice has been made, until the bartender gets the notion to actually __turn around__.

I do a quick run-down of him. He is rather tall, that's what I notice first. The next thing I notice is his hair, obviously bleached, but he pulls it off oh-so-well. The third thing I notice is his build; he's well toned, attesting to his strength.

But despite these most glorifying physical aspects, the one thing about him that catches my attention is what seems to be emanating from him, himself. He smells of alcohol, violence, and despair. And I absolutely cannot believe how strongly he radiates it.

I find myself grinning cockily, knowing that tonight, I will get what I came for, and __this__ man will be the one to give it to me. Yes, he will do just fine.


	2. Encounter

**Cewkeh's A/N: Ohey, Cookie[Cewkeh] here. I'm really glad to be doing this collaboration with my friend, Wildeh [Listlessdark], and I'm also glad to see so many favorites and reviews on the fic we're making. I hope you guys continue to enjoy!**

**ListlessDark's A/N: I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for all the faves, reviews, and story alerts. You guys are awsome~**

**Anything in Izaya's POV was written by ListlessDark.  
>Anything in Shizuo's POV was written by Cewkeh.<strong>

**This fic will contain MALE x MALE relationships.**  
><strong>This fic will contain Sexual Content.<strong>

**You have been warned. **

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo's POV<strong>

"Heiwajima… If you don't shape up, I won't hesitate on firing you," Growled the threatening voice.

I grit my teeth, "It was the customer's fault. He—"

"It is never the customer's fault. The customer is always right," the other man hissed.

I turn away, avoiding the eyes that made my blood boil. I want so much to take the nearest bar chair and throw it through his ignorant skull. The man huffed, "You better get back behind that bar within the next five minutes."

He watched me expectedly and I realized he was waiting for compliance from his short tempered employee. I nod, doing my best not to show any signs of lingering anger and trying with all my might to not blow up and begin punching random shit. My manager finally leaves and I remain there in the dank hallway that leads to the bathrooms and the back exit. God I hate this job

I work in a small bisexual club on the edge of the small town known as Ikebukuro. It is quite an irritating job, considering the manager is a major prick and everybody that visits is some kind of annoying person that is just looking to get in anybody's pants, including my own.

I grind my teeth and pull out a cigarette as I leave out the back exit. I need a break. I'm glad that as I head into the alley there are no couples making out like there usually is. It's just another thing that manages to irritate me to no end. When I just want a measly cigarette break and I go out to the alleyway behind the club, what do I see? Two people practically having sex, only they have clothes on. (One unfortunate time, though, they didn't. Needless to say they went home with more than just a sore ass).

"Annoyed, annoyed, annoyed," I grumble as I take a deep inhale of the cigarette. The fumes don't seem help me feel any calmer. Eventually, I'm going to have to go back into the bar and get hit on by half-drunk slobs. It's one of the worst parts of being a bartender; I'm always hit on by people who can't manage to get themselves a date. Granted, I should feel more flattered that I get hit on by so many people. But I don't. They're either too drunk to distinguish a chair from an actual person, or just plain crazy. I especially hate it when the random woman dressed in a shirt that could barely be passed off as a bra, and a skirt that barely went past her underwear attempted to hit on me. I usually just bluntly say that they aren't my type, but then they take it personally and either throw a fit or try and flirt with me more. That's when I just tell them that I'm gay and don't want anything to do with it, all the while trying not to punch the stupid sluts in the face.

And then the guys hear it. They then begin to flock around me. Apparently my blond hair, which isn't common in Japan, attracts them. Some of them claim that my 'rippling' muscles turn them on. I feel creeped out by their advances, which then usually lead me to grab the nearest large object and fling it at their face. I'm surprised I hadn't been fired yet. But, it's only a matter of time. _Only a matter of time…_

I suddenly find that my cigarette is down to its end. I fling the last of it on the ground and stomp on it viciously before entering the bar yet again.

The music hits my ears at once, followed by the eye violation that is the club's dance floor. I slide through the bodies, feeling shivers go up my spine every time some sweat covered body deliberately brushes against me. Even I have to admit some of the men here do look… attractive, but that doesn't mean I'm about to sleep with any of them.

I'd probably kill them if I tried.

God damn body I can't control.

I couldn't control my own body most of the time; it prefers to act on its own. That is why I usually end up grabbing things and throwing them at people when I get angry at them. It's not that I want to, it's just my body wants to. My body is fueled by my emotions uncontrollably, therefore, in the frenzy and ecstasy of sex, I would probably break the other person's body. So I did not try and have sex often.

As I walk, some man intercepts me, and gives me a wink as he brushes his body against mine. His breath stinks of some sort of alcohol. "Can you get me a drink?" He chirps, "I'll pay you with my body~" For emphasis he runs his fingers down his body and stops meaningfully at his crotch.

"How about you pay with money like everybody else?" I suggest harshly, trying to ignore the twang in my lower abdomen as I shove past him and head back to my work station. Here, I tend to the people's requests when it came to their drinks, throwing a few threats when they didn't pay. As time goes on, I find that the bar was getting even more populated. It must be nearing midnight. My shift will be over soon, and then I could go home and get away from these annoying idiots called humans.

As I wash up some of the bottles, I don't hear anyone summoning me, but I still feel the strangest urge to turn around. When I do, two red, glittering eyes are watching me closely from the other side of the bar. At once I feel a sort of a rush as this person gazes at me. He is a small man; I can tell that despite the fuzzy coat he wore. Short, raven hair partially covers his eyes, but that doesn't take away from the sheer intimidation from them. He has a confident sneer all across his face as he watches me closely. I feel pricks travel up my spine as I approach him on my side of bar, intending on asking him what he wanted.

But words fail to leave my mouth as I watch him with a growing fascination. His very vibe seems to draw me towards him. It is a strange feeling, and I don't like it.

"Welllll? Aren't you going to ask me what I want?" The man asks in a silky voice. It runs like liquid as he watches me with hot, calculating eyes.

I feel a surge of anger. This man is so sure of his own self. His very body is ringing with confidence; he has every intent of leaving this bar with somebody in his arms, ready to be taken. I'll be damned if it's going to me.

"What do you want?" I growl heavily.

"Not a very nice manner," he says without a change in his dulcet purr.

I grit my teeth. I have to keep this job; I can't allow myself to get so riled up by such an annoying voice. The sound of it makes me want to high-five this man in the face with a chair. "Sorry," I mutter, "what is it that you want, _sir?_" I end the sentence with a hiss.

"Your name." The raven man tips his head slightly to the side and watches me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I don't believe we have that drink here," I snort, fixing him with an unfriendly glare.

He snickers. At what, though, I don't know. "You know very well I don't mean a drink," He chuckles melodiously, "I mean _your_ name."

"Once I tell you, order a drink or go away," I bark at him.

He merely shrugs and leans forward with curiosity.

"Heiwajima, Shizuo."


	3. Proposition

**ListlessDark's A/N: **Finally, chapter three, you guys!~ It's the longest chapter yet, too. Sadly, it's still not very long, but I think it shaped up well. It got tricky for me when Shizuo actually had to respond in this chapter, so my thanks to Cewkeh for helping me out on that part! And to all of you guys who've been reading, fave-ing, story-alerting, and reviewing, thank you guys so much! I'm really happy with how this is going so far, and I hope you guys are, too. All of my love to you!

**Cewkeh's A/N: ** Just want to thank you for all the reviews and favorites :D also Wildeh is a lazy butt!~

**Anything written in Izaya's POV was written by ListlessDark  
><strong>**Anything written in Shizuo's POV was written by Cewkeh.**

**This fic will have MALE x MALE relationships.  
><strong>**This fic will have Sexual Content.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's POV:<strong>

"Ne, then Heiwajima-san," I say, testing the name out on my tongue. It feels much too stiff to say it that way, and this brute here doesn't need something so formal, surely. "No, no, I think I'll call you _Shizu-chan_~" I practically purr. Now, I know that my goal of the night is to bed this man and take some of his life force with me, but he seems so easily irritated, so spectacularly violent, that I can't help but try to get under his skin.

Nobody ever taught me not to play with my food.

I can't help but to smirk when he begins to bristle. "Alright," he says, "I told you my name. Now _leave._"

"Ah, but Shizu-chan, I'm not going anywhere! At least, not before you give me a blowjob," I inform him, a teasing smirk still plastered on my face as I comfortably prop my chin on my palm, leaning against the countertop.

I almost burst out laughing at the look that spreads across the other man's face. A mixture of shock and bewilderment is quite plain on his features, but he recovers after a few moments, albeit still looking a bit flustered, and replies, "Th-that isn't- the kind of service I tend to!"

"Oh, really? You do tend a bar, don't you? Surely you know how to mix one, ne? ~" I pause for a moment, tapping my chin in mock contemplation before continuing. "Oh! But was Shizu-chan thinking dirty?" Leaning forward, I lower my voice, "I'd take one of those kind, too, though, if you're the one giving it," I purr out. With a wink, I straighten myself back up, watching with bemusement as his face goes from embarrassment from misinterpreting, to irritation from my mocking, to a wonderful shade of anger at my insinuation.

"I-I wasn't thinking anything _dirty,_ you annoying prick," he lies. His lie has little effect, though, for his face is taking its time on returning to normal.

"Ohh? Then I don't see why you would have claimed not to 'tend to that kind of service', if your mind was on your job instead of elsewhere," I reply smoothly.

I can tell that he's looking for some sort of response, some rebuttal that I won't be able to turn against him. I know he won't find one, and I'm fairly certain that he's figured that out, too, because instead of replying, he just turns around to find the coffee-flavoured liquor that will be going into my shot. I simply watch as he goes about his searching. He really is an intriguing human. There's simply something about him that I can't help but feel myself drawn to. Maybe there's something more to him than there is to these other creatures.

Or maybe it's just the fact that he's full of energy and I'm in need of some.

Whatever the case may be, I dismiss it from my mind for the time being, for he's seemed to have found what he was looking for. He pours the coffee-flavoured liquor first, then layering some brand of Irish cream on top, most likely Bailey's.

"Don't forget the whipped cream~" I remind him.

He rolls his eyes at me, but he tops the shot with the sweet fluff, anyways, spraying a generous amount. He shoves the glass across the counter roughly, and in his actions I can tell that my just being there is somehow irritating him. I'm not quite sure why I seem to be such an irritant to him, but I can't say that I really mind it.

I do enjoy a challenge.

He looks at me skeptically. "Ever drank one of those?" he asks.

I laugh. "If you're asking me if I know _how_ to drink one, then of course I do. Do I _look_ like I've never enjoyed a blowjob?" I tease him again, loving every moment of his reaction when that flustered redness crosses his face again. He seems like he is about to give some type of retort, however I don't give him very much time to vocalize it.

I cross my arms behind my back, keeping true to the tradition of taking this shot without the use of one's hands. Though I have to admit, it's purely for show when I lick the side of the glass where a bit of whipped cream has toppled over. I glance up; he's watching me. Good. I take the glass in my mouth, tilting my head back as I relish in the burn that slides down my throat. The sweetness I can do without, but the look on Shizu-chan's face as I swallow the contents of the shot makes the sweet taste all worth the while.

With a grin, the glass goes back onto the counter, and I lick my lips. "My, my, Shizu-chan, you sure know how to make one of those enjoyable~"

He snorts. "You're shameless, you know that?" he asks, taking the dirtied glass and washing it.

"Ahaha, yes, you could say that," I shrug. Propping my chin in the palm of my hand once more, I lean towards him, "Does that _bother_ you?" I ask.

"It's not exactly endearing," he retorts.

"If I stick around long enough, I'm sure you'll change your mind. Unlike some of these ruffians that are here tonight," I gesture towards the dance floor where many intoxicated humans are still writhing and grinding, "I'm an absolute _pleasure_ to be around."

"Oh, I've no doubt about that," he says, though despite his words, his voice is thick with sarcasm, "But maybe you should get going, before I get too attached, huh?" he says, before seeing another man sit at the bar a little ways down. Shizu-chan walks away from me to get their order; apparently, he thinks that our conversation is over.

His attempt at dismissing me is cute. Ineffective and rather futile, but it's still cute, in a "nice try, kid" sort of way. I watch him as he reaches for a. I'm not about to let this interrupting human take away my night's choice, so I simply continue the conversation with the bartender by raising my voice. "Ahh, I would, actually, but you see, Shizu-chan—"

"Stop calling me that," he interrupts, setting the glass he found on the counter top a little too roughly.

I chuckle but otherwise ignore his statement and continue with my own, "I'm new in this town, and I don't quite have a place to stay for tonight. Shinjuku's a bit far off to be heading to while intoxicated." Okay, so I'm not intoxicated, or even close to it, which is really a shame, but still.

"And how is that my problem?" he asks curtly. He pours the drink he'd been fixing, and despite his irritation with me, he walks back over to where I'm sitting. Crossing his arms, he looks down at me. He's giving me a rather condescending glare, though. No doubt he has to use them on other patrons for whatever reason, because it seems very well practiced.

I simply return his glare with a grin. "You're the one who served me the drink, I think you should be the one to take responsibility for it~"

"Just what are you getting at?" he asks, and I could swear I see his eye twitch, just a bit.

"Oh, surely you're not that dense, eh, Shizu-chan? I think that _you_," I point at him for emphasis, a motion that seems to irritate him further, because there's that twitch again. "Should let _me_," I point at myself,_ "_stay at _your_ place, tonight," I finish.

I look up at Shizu-chan, and his entire body seems to have tensed up. He looks as if he wants to sling something at me, and for a moment, I feel as if he actually might do just that. He closes his eyes and inhales shakily, apparently trying to calm himself down. "I'm going for a smoke," he grits out, "and don't you dare try to skip out on paying while I'm gone." And with that, he walks away. Any other person who had the same intentions as I might get worried at this, thinking that their chances have been completely blown. But I'm not just any other person, and I'm certainly not worried.

I chuckle to myself, before I notice a presence to my right. Glancing over, it's the man who Shizu-chan was serving earlier. Looking him over, he also seems to be the man of whom I was actually considering for tonight. He's not _that_ bad, if I'm to be truthful, but I'm certainly glad that I found the blond bartender first.

He takes a sip of his drink before glancing towards where Shizu-chan had walked away. "Don't waste your time on him, darling. He thinks that he's too good for any of us here." He looks back at me, a smile plastered on his face. "But what about you, eh? I saw the way you were looking at me earlier, and unlike him, I don't mind a bit of mingling with others. Especially if it's with someone as pretty as yourself."

He seems highly promising, and extremely willing, but he also seems to think that he's the one in control, that he's pulling the strings. And for that, he's sadly mistaken. It wouldn't take much at all for me to have this man at my beck and call. If given the chance, I could have him groveling for more. I know that, and somewhere, he probably knows it, too, and it's probably why he's trying to play like he's the manipulator. He's not at all what I want tonight.

But, it can't hurt to play a bit, now can it?

I return his smile with a grin of my own. I lean towards him, resting my hand on his knee. "Oh? You wouldn't mind having me around?"

His forced smile turns into a self assured grin; he thinks that he's won me over. "Of course I wouldn't. A pretty little thing like you? I'm surprised you're here at all; somebody should have snatched you up by now," he says, "Maybe I'll be the one to do it?"

I giggle. To him, it probably seems like I'm just flirting, but I'm truly entertained by the notion that he thinks he's _good enough_ for me. Sliding my hand up his leg, resting on his thigh, I lean even closer to him. "Oh, you want to 'snatch me up', do you?" I ask him. He grins at my words, and I can feel his body getting warmer at my touch. Bringing my face close to his, I mummer "Your words really are very sweet… but you know what?" I move my face past his own, breathing lightly against his ear. "I hate sweet things," I say, and with that, I move away completely, reordering myself in my seat, dismissing him completely.

He looks at me flabbergasted. It seems he's got himself all excited, and all for naught. The pitiful fool. "B-but hey, babe, I aint gotta be sweet, if you like it _harsher_," he says, trying to snake his arm around my waist. "I can be whatever you want," he continues, trying to grasp at the opportunity he never really had. And he's really beginning to piss me off.

I look back over at him, my patience wearing extremely thin. "I don't think so, 'babe'. But perhaps you could unhand me, ne? That way, you can go and 'mingle' with some other human."

He seems taken aback, like he's unsure as how anybody could truly be denying him. My grin doesn't fall, but I'm sure it doesn't have to for him to get the picture. He silently and begrudgingly gets up and walks away. My little smirk falls ever so slightly, but I blame it on the fact that the night is waning and I've yet to get my fix. Perhaps that's why I so quickly dismissed the advances of the man who's now leaving the bar and heading back towards the dance floor. "Bye-bye, now~" I chirp after him, waving slightly, earning myself a very rude gesture from him indeed.

"Making friends, eh?"

I turn back to see Shizu-chan standing before me again. I grin up at him, leaning towards him from across the counter once more. "Oh, you could say that. Now, Shizu-chan, about my request…" I begin, looking up at him with one of the most pleading looks I can muster.

He rolls his eyes at me again, but I'm pleased to find that this time, he doesn't seem like he's going to attempt to murder me. "Alright, you bastard, you don't have to look at me like that. My shift's about to end, so..." he looks away and scratches the back of his neck, muttering, "you can crash on my couch." He looks back up as if he feels that he's going to be misinterpreted, "For _tonight,_ but tonight only! Don't you dare think I'm going to give a damn if you've got a place to stay tomorrow night."

My grin only gets wider. He's went from trying to get me to leave, to almost harming me, to agreeing to let me stay at his house, and he's done this all in a very short time span. "How very kind of you~ And no need to worry, I'll be well on my way tomorrow, Shizu-chan!~"

"Yeah, whatever," he says, washing up the last of the empty glasses, before glaring at me again, "And I don't want you to call me that, damn it, so stop."

It doesn't really matter if he _wants_ me to call him that or not, just like it doesn't really matter if he _wants_ to be a supply of energy for me. So, I just continue smiling at him, because his desires aren't really important to me. What's important is that I get what _I _want from him tonight. And I will, because when it comes to matters like this,

I always get what I want.


	4. Fulfillment

**Anything in Izaya's POV was written by ListlessDark**

**Anything in Shizuo's POV was written by Cewkeh **

**This fic will contain Male x Male relationships.  
>This fic will contain Sexual content.<strong>

**You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I agreed to this, <em>I think to myself as I fumble for the keys in my back pocket. Was I drunk when I agreed to let this random man that I've only known for about 2.5 minutes to stay at my place for the night? No? Maybe I was high? Or maybe I'm just a fucking idiot.

Or maybe, I have to admit, that smirk of his gives me a boner.

Maybe not that dramatic. In fact, I hate his smirk. It makes my blood boil. And what's worse, he seems to do it all the time. That smirk never leaves his face, and I am still trying to decide whether it makes me very angry, or the blood boiling is going right down to my groin. Because there's something _irresistible _about this man's face. No wait, scratch that, his entire ambiance seems irresistible. Which is probably why when I decided to go take a smoke break earlier, I felt compelled to allow him to stay in my apartment.

Worst mistake ever. I now stood in front of my door, jamming the key into the broken lock. Fucking annoying door… it breaks so easily.

"Ne, Shizu-chan you're so rough," he chirps as he watches me repeatedly shove the key into the keyhole. It took me a moment to realize what he meant, and I felt my face redden before I whip my head around and glare at him.

He holds up his hands innocently and turns his head away, but that fucking mouth still has that signature smirk on it. Goddamnit… I turn my attention back to the door, and thank all the heavens that it finally opened. I keep it open for Izaya to go inside first, and as he passes me he says, "Oh Shizu-chan has such good manners."

"I'll fucking squish you between the door and the doorframe," I grit out as I slam the door shut. I wouldn't be surprised if the wall cracked.

"Oh well then I take it back," he sighs as he twirls around the open space of the apartment. It certainly wasn't a big apartment, and I brace myself to hear his worst snide comments about it, but they don't come. All he says is, "What a cute little apartment you have."

Well, at least he didn't say…

"But, it's kinda trashy."

"Shut up, you," I bark, "bartenders don't make a lot of money."

"Well, not a grouchy one such as yourself," he sighs as he plops down on the couch. "Now, if you worked for _tips_…" he trails off, leaving my imagination running wild.

"What? Walk around shirtless and show off my dick to anybody willing to shove some bills down my pants?" I snort sarcastically as I take off my outer jacket. "Might as well be a stripper that way…"

"I'm sure Shizu-chan has a chest worth seeing," he shoots back at me playfully, "And has a nice big co-"

"—don't say it!" I snarl, praying that my face hasn't turned red. Again.

"—ck." He finishes. He returns my death glares with a guiltless smile.

"You're unbelievable."

"You're sexy."

I turn away and slowly walk into the next room into the kitchen. I suddenly feel very hot, and I have the growing desire for something to drink. I open the fridge. I wasn't exactly a keen shopper, so the only things inside are some leftover Chinese food, some soda, and milk that expired long ago. Shoving the Chinese aside, I grab one of the few beers left. "Do you dri—" I start to call but then cut off as I feel someone breathing down my neck, "- beer." I finish as I shove him away.

"Beer is alright, but I prefer carefully prepared alcoholic drinks like the blowjob," he explains, and then he grins- probably because my face betrays my outrage. "Or maybe… an Orgasm. You know. _Those_ kind."

"You're shameless."

"Your ass is fabulous~"

"Will you just go to the couch and sleep?"

"But it's only midnighttttt!" he whines out. "Besides, nighttime is when all the fun things happen, ne?" He narrowed his eyes suggestively.

_Why did I bring him here, why, why, why—_

"Ah, Shizu-chan is so dense," he sighs as he plucks the beer from my hands, opens it, and takes a long, deep drink. Some of it runs down the sides of his mouth and down his neck, and when he was done taking his drink, he shamelessly licks it off his skin _slowly. _

I barely had the sense to take back my drink and look away, "I have some things to prepare a proper drink. But I'm saving it for a special occasion."

"Ne? I'm not a special occasion?" His whiney tone returned, and he leaned against me. I could smell his breath- which was still lined with the scents of the earlier blowjob.

"No, you're not," I tell him flatly and take a drink of beer. "You're quite the opposite, actually."

"Awww, that's so meannn!~" he gripes as his arms go around my neck. "Well what if I made it a special occasion?"

"Good luck with that," I snort, readying to take another sip of beer- that is until this _flea_ swats it away distastefully. It lands on the kitchen floor and spills all over the place, and I scowl. "Wonderful, I'll have to clean that up later-" My sentence cuts off as two plump lips press themselves against mine. For a moment I feel taken back, and then I almost feel like melting. It has been a while since my lips have felt the soft caress of other lips; I almost forgot what it feels like. But it certainly feels amazing. I let our lips battle and slide along one another until I feel his teeth against my lip, which were inhumanly sharp.

And then I feel his tongue slide between my lips, and I suddenly feel overwhelmed. I shove his body away and furiously rub my lips as if I touched them to a pile of shit. Well, in all honest opinion I sort of did. To me anyway, this man was no better than a pile of shit. I am surprised when I glance down and see a smear of blood across the top of my hand where I wiped my mouth; it must have been his teeth.

Speaking of him, he was looking at me as if he were offended. "Well you don't have to be like that," he snorts.

"Well excuse me for disliking somebody I _just met_ fucking kissing me," I spat at him as I go to run some water under my hand.

"Ah but Shizu-chan liked it, I know he did," he snickers, but swaggers over and grabs my wrist before I could run it under any water.

I try to pull away, but I realize that not even my superhuman strength is enough to get my hand out of his grasp. My blood begins to turn to ice. Nobody has ever been able to restrain me. I tug and pull desperately. I feel myself growing angry at this new, strange development. He watches with emotionless eyes; he's not even trying. What kind of fucking demon—

He smirks, then runs his long tongue across the blood smear. Replacing it was a silver trail of saliva. He watches me as he continues to drawl his tongue along my wrist and then thumb, and then index finger. I couldn't help but stare at him; the way his crimson eyes were carefully trained on my face as his tongue expertly and effectively wet my fingers. Once or twice he teases the skin with his teeth. Unlike biting my lip as roughly as he did, he just teases and caresses the skin. He slides the appendage leisurely over the ends of the finger, and then pulls away with a thin trail of salvia going from the tip of my finger to his tongue. His red eyes are glittering triumphantly.

"Shizu-chan is turned on," he says as he smirks and pointedly shifts his gaze down to my crotch.

I didn't even notice the growing discomfort of my pants, but a glance downwards confirms that I indeed have a growing boner. I hastily pull my hand away, and this time he lets me reclaim it. "What the actual fuck?" I stutter as I glare at him. "Of course I'm going to get fucking hard when somebody does _that."_

He chuckles and slinks forward as gracefully as a serpent and wraps his arms around my neck again. "Shizu-chan likes it. And he knows that I can do that to more than just his fingers…" To back up his words he grinds his knee into my crotch. I can feel my erection twitch with desire.

"Get- off- me-" I growl, but he grins, interrupting me.

"You don't scare me Shizu-chan."

"I should!" But I'm effectively momentarily shut up when his lips press against mine again. This time it's even rougher than the last. His lips dominate mine immediately, and soon his tongue enters my mouth. I could taste the old remnants of the blowjob still on his tongue, and somehow the thought of 'blowjob' made him feel hotter, if that was even possible. Like kissing, it's been a long time since I have even felt properly turned on. Sure, I might get a stir out of a hot man in the bar, but now getting a full-on boner and then having someone grind against it? How could I say no?

Wait…

This wasn't right.

If we ended up doing it tonight… with a grunt I shoved him away again, both of us were panting heavily, and both our chins had a thin trail of each other's saliva.

"Why does Shizu-chan keep pushing me away?~" he huffed and crossed his arms. "I know he likes it."

"That hardly matters," I reply. "Do you know what I'm called? The Monster of Ikebukuro. Why? Because I can fucking kill you with one finger."

"Hmm, sounds sexy," he hums as he eyes my finger that is still coated with his drying spit.

"_Hardly!"_ I hiss at him in rage. "If we fucked, I would probably break your body to the point where it won't be able to be repaired!

There's a moment of silence, and he then bursts out in a bout of giggles. "Oh Shizu-chan you are quite an amusing man." His arms slither around my waist, "Shizu-chan. There is no way in heaven nor hell you could break my body." He draws up one hand and put it against the side of my neck. I almost think it's an affectionate gesture, but then I feel the ends of his sharp fingernails dig into my skin. He draws his face forward so his eyes are level with mine. Those blood red eyes glisten with a hidden message, but I do not have time to think about it as his lips replace his hand against my neck. I feel his tongue trail against the sensitive skin. "So, just stop being such a prick and _fuck_ me," his voice rumbles against my neck.

Something about his words cause my body to shudder with anticipation. They also convince me that yes, I need to fuck him. There's something about the aura he gives off that just makes him appear so _fuckable. _His slender body, his confidence, and the fact that he could be submissive as well as dominating make me want to take him right here and now. Even though he is fucking annoying, I can't object.

We end up on the bed, though we barely managed to move the few paces from the kitchen into the apartment's only bedroom. I effectively kiss him, while I feel him expertly explore my body. The only thing separating his fingers and my skin is my clothes, which are becoming a nuisance, I have to admit. I feel his moan rather than hear it, for it rolls straight into my mouth. The knowledge of pleasing him goes straight to my groin; I willingly roll my body into his and feel our erections grind against each other.

I run my fingers over his chest, which is annoyingly under clothing. I grab the edges of his furry coat and slide it off of his shoulders, whilst never breaking contact with his lips. I feel his tongue battle with mine; I run mine along his pink appendage and across his deathly sharp teeth. Our breath mingles, our salvia mixes,and our mutual moans echo throughout the small room. I don't allow myself to get carried away as I ghost my fingers up his shirt. My fingers find his nipples, and at once I tease one between my thumb and index. I feel the nub harden under my touch, and I can feel his body arch slightly into the teasing contact.

My other hand is keeping me balanced above him, but the need to use it on his erection is obvious. Risking unbalancing myself, I move the other hand to the bulge on his pants and begin stroking it through the jean's rough material. The contact isn't much, but it's enough for him to purr gleefully and move his body into the touch like a cat would to its owner petting it in just the right place.

"My, my, Shizu-chan. Hard to believe you're such a prude~" he murmurs as I begin to run my tongue along his jaw-line. At the comment, I nip his ear as if in punishment, but he instead giggles in a cruel delight and slides his hands into my pants. There is no hesitation from him as he grabs my boner though the boxers and greedily pumps at it. My breath hitches and I can't keep a moan from bubbling past my lips and rumbling into his ear. It must feel nice, because he hums and tips his head into the noise. I place the hand that had been stroking and fondling both his nipples to another job, and begin to strip him of his shirt. He willingly slides out of it, only breaking contact with my cock once before continuing to pump at it once his shirt is off. I inspect his torso; he has no real muscle, but with his trim stomach and chest, I have to admit he does look… beautiful; inhumanly beautiful.

"Ne? Shizu-chan likes what he sees?" he asks as he stretches his body out and lifts his torso off the bed. His neck is covered in hickies, and his nipples have long been hard.

"Shut it," I mutter as I inspect his hardened nipples. Curiously, I duck down and put my tongue to one. his entire body shivers as my tongue drawls its way across the nub. I tease it gently with my teeth, and I realize just how sensitive this part is. It has been awhile since I last had sex. As I play with the hardened bump with my tongue, I'm still hard at work stroking his erection through his pants. I decide I want to drawl this entire thing out as long as possible. I want to have the upper hand here; there's no way I would allow myself to lose to this man.

I also decide it's time for him to lose his pants.

So much for taking my time.

I pull away, and it glistens from the sheet of salvia I left on it. I grab his pants, and with much force I yank them off impatiently and fling them into some random direction. He's wearing red boxer-briefs, which hug his skin, so they don't really hide anything. His cock is nothing but a large tent and the size is evident even through the thin cotton fabric. It's impressive, but then against size didn't really matter to me, so long as it isn't bigger than mine.

"Hmmm Shizu-chan is getting impatient~" he mewls as he stretches himself out again. He runs his fingers down his body mockingly and strokes his length through the boxers extremely slowly, as if he's inviting me in for the taking.

As if I need inviting.

I grab the hand that he's using to touch himself with, and move it so that I can use my mouth to replace it. His entire body ripples beneath mine as I close my mouth around his head. Even through his boxers, I do my best to remember the last blowjob I gave. Oh wait, technically I just did less than an hour ago. I press my tongue against the fabric and I can feel the warm, pulsating organ in my mouth. I can taste the faint saltiness of pre-cum leaking through the boxer's material.

I can hear him moan quietly as I continue to suck his head and pump whatever my mouth couldn't cover, but it's becoming increasingly difficult with these annoying boxers in the way. I decide to grab them, and fling them off as fast as I did his jeans. His cock is fully revealed in all its glory. It's twitching and begging to be touched. As if it itself wasn't obviously in dire need of attention, the look he is giving me is certainly enough.

"Oh look, Shizu-chan is impressed again," he says, catching me staring again. "My, my; I hope his dick can compete with mine!~"

"I will fucking make you scream with my cock alone," I shoot back at him as I reach over to the nightstand and pull it open. I'm surprised to find no lube. "Fuck, fuck where is it—" Wait. I don't have any. I haven't had sex in so long…

"Oh is Shizu-chan looking for lotion? Lube? I do like the strawberry flavored stuff," he chirps. "That's okay if you don't have any~ Spit makes the best lubricant~"

"—What." But before I could get an answer, he suddenly grabs me and gracefully pins me on the opposite side of the bed. I am still fully clothed, and apparently he does _not_ like that. With a click of his tongue, he grins down at me. "I'll make sure Shizu-chan is good and wet so he won't hurt me, ne?"

I hate, hate, HATE being dominated but the way he's looking at me in that silky manner is enough to tranquilize me while he takes off my pants, and he does not hesitate with taking my boxers off. My erection has gone a bit limp from going untouched, but as his mouth gets close to it, the breath alone makes it come back to life. "My, my, Shizu-chan's dick is mighty impressive~" he sings.

"Shut up and suck it already!" I retort and he chuckles.

"So demanding! Okay Shizu-chan~ But you better fuck me good for it~" He purrs , running his tongue down the full length before deep-throating it. I gasp, and slap my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. The heat, the slick feel of his wet tongue pressing against the shaft; it's too much. It has been so long since I have felt heat like that. I continue my slow pants as I feel the wet appendage of his slides across every nerve; every cell; every millimeter of sensitivity. He slowly pulls back up, and releases it with a pop.

"Shizu-chan likes this?" he hums as he runs his tongue along the shaft again. This time the hand across my mouth can't stop my deep moan of delight. He seems pleased at this as he repeatedly runs his lips up and down as much as his small mouth can. I forgot what it was like to feel pleasure like this. Even with past lovers and boyfriends, none have been as expert with blowjobs as this man. The way he's moving his mouth; the way he watches my every reaction with all seeing crimson eyes; all of it causes my entire body to feel the bliss. I watch him from half-lidded eyes and I almost forget _I'm_ supposed to be fucking _him._

Grabbing him by the shoulders and taking him by surprise, I slam him back into our original position. By now my erection is coated with a thick layer of salvia and pre-cum. I take in the look of his naked body, and shiver with delight. I have to admit; I need this. I lick my fingers a few times, and then I grab his cheeks and pull them apart to reveal his entrance. The way he looks at me is evident enough to say that he wants it now, but I have to take the precaution of preparing him. The most dangerous part is coming, and I don't want to break him in any way. With the wetted finger, I shove my finger into the tight ring of muscle, only to find it's been coated and prepared already.

"Ah Shizu-chan doesn't know I already made sure I was well prepared for his mega-cock," he says in a mocking tone, and I glare at him.

But this is also an experiment. I need to find his sweet-spot. I probe and probe, running my finger along the slick insides. Suddenly his eyes widen and he arches upwards with a groan. Narrowing my eyes, I probe that same spot again, and again he reacts positively.

"So that's your sweet spot eh?"

"Oh Shizu-chan is so smart~" He scoffs. I roll my eyes and pull my finger out. He stretches his body out and lifts his legs to help me pull them over my shoulders. Moving my hips forward with a torturous slowness I run my cock between his cheeks, and I feel his body tremble with anticipation. He's watching me expectedly, and I take a sigh and shove my erection inside. At once I almost choke on nothing as I feel the warm, slick insides close down around my erection. His body bends upward as he lets out a thrilled groan. Obviously nothing hurt; good.

I pull almost the whole length until only my head is inside. It's begging me to thrust with all my might, but I don't want to push it with this man. His body seems so breakable and frail. But the look he gives me confirms that he is, indeed, ready. Bracing myself, I shove my cock down into him again, this time using power. And again. And again. Soon I pick up a rhythm, and I move in and out at a careful pace. But it isn't fast enough, nor hard enough. Although the tight, hot insides were enough to send me into a frenzy, I can't allow myself to get carried away. That is unless he…-

"Ne, faster Shizu-channnn~" he commands in a silky tone.

With a grunt of effort, I pick up the pace. My hips rolling roughly into his; the slap of skin, the rocking of the bed and the deep groans both of us are letting out are the only sounds. All together, the normally quiet bedroom of mine becomes like a concert hall. The sounds mingle together perfectly, especially when he lets out a shrill purr. At that sound, I'm sure he is enjoying it.

"Shizuuuu-channn, fasterrr. I'm not some shriveled old lady," he begs as he begins to stroke desperately at his need.

Growling, I allow myself to go on full power. Both our bodies move like one as I plummet my aching cock deep inside his entrance. I am sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. With each hit to the tight knot of muscle, his cock twitches, and he shamelessly moans for more. It's a frenzy now, and with every drip of pre-cum and sweat, both of us grow closer to release.

With a loud cry out, he came. The jet of white came streaming out on both of our chests. As his insides close around my erection, I let out a much deeper groan as I use the extra-tight space to thrust as hard as possible and cum inside of him. I keep at it until I milk every drop of my seed out. I groan again as I slowly pull out; my cock is dripping with mess. It also drips out of his entrance, though I hardly care that it is making a mess all over the covers.

"Hmmm~ I made a good choice," he murmurs as he cuddles into the sheets and pillows.

"What?" I grunt hazily. I suddenly feel very tired and need to sleep.

"Oh, nothing~ Shizu-chan is just good at fucking, is all~"

"Whatever..." I yawn as I slip under the unkempt covers and switch off the lamp. Through the darkness, the last thing I see is the inhuman glint of his red eyes in the shadows before falling into dreams of happiness.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

With an angry growl I slam my fist down on my alarm clock. "Shut up," I tell the inanimate object, but I didn't feel really angry. No, I felt quite infatuated for once. And I remember why. _Him._

At the thought of the annoying prick, I feel a wave of hatred, but happiness, too. He's an annoying flea, but he's also a good fuck. Ah conflictions. I roll over, expecting to see him. But surprisingly, that side of the bed is empty. In fact, the bed on his side isn't even warm. Therefore he left a long time ago. Narrowing my eyes, I jump out of bed and head into the living room, stark naked. It's empty, as was the kitchen and the bathroom. His clothes are gone as well.

I feel my infatuation vanish, only to be replaced with anger. Slamming my fist into a wall- and causing a hole- I storm into the bathroom. But as I stand in the water, I realize a feeling that I wasn't used to feeling.

Hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Cewkeh's AN: Love all the reviews so far. You guys are great! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I wrote the entire thing sitting a foot away from my Grandmother... So it was a derp situation writing it xD Thanks again for your interest in this story! ouo**

**ListlessDark's A/N: You guys, you guys, you guys. I got to read this before you and just let me tell you, my first reaction was so incoherant that the only thing you could get out of it was a nice "_hnnngh_." Cewkeh really outdid herself on this one.**


	5. Reflecting

**Cewkeh's A/N: SOOOO sorry about the late update! Truly! I was left with about a day to complete this chapter, which I manage to do among all the assassinating!~ (I got AC II). It's so awkward writing when I naturally write in past tense and in 3rd person;; so it takes a bit longer writing chapters sometimes. Also, I'm sorry if it's bothering you that Shizuo is fully gay. My headcanon is he would be pansexual; he could love anybody as long as they returned the love. But… I just wrote him gay in this one. xD Anyway I hope you all had good holidays and start the New Year off on the right foot and enjoy lots of Shizaya! : **

**Anything in Izaya's POV was written by ListlessDark.  
>Anything in Shizuo's POV was written by Cewkeh.<strong>

**This fic will contain MALE x MALE relationships.**  
><strong>This fic will contain Sexual Content.<strong>

**You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's POV;<strong>

I stretch my arms far above my head as I leisurely stroll along the streets of Ikebukuro. Certainly, there are trivial reasons for this contentment enveloping me. The sun is brilliant and warm, the streets are crawling with many humans to watch, and there seems to be an unending amount of energy for me to draw from today. I know why, too. I am irrevocably and absolutely fulfilled from last night's excursion. Certainly, I haven't been _this_ content with my one of my choices in a long while; that blond brute can certainly please. I won't particularly need more energy later on tonight, and this feeling is almost enough to convince me to not go looking for it.

Almost.

But that will have to wait until a later time. Right now, I have an appointment to keep. It wouldn't look too good on my part to miss it, and I _always_ look good, so I increase my pace, because I plan on making it to my destination with time to spare.

A short amount of time goes by before I reach his building. Walking inside, I am greeted with the sounds of moans echoing from somewhere within the confines of the place. I roll my eyes. It's not unexpected, that man never seems to be able to settle with what he's taken, he always wants more. I suppose that that may be why he has become so successful here in the human world, why he's become such a prominent figure in the Awakusu-kai.

"Shiki-san has no manners, being so promiscuous when he's expecting a guest~," I call out, grinning, because my words are for the sole purpose of irritating him. He's far from rude, and I'm actually quite early, but those things are easily disregarded for the purpose of my own entertainment.

I lay on a nearby sofa, a leather one, might I add, deciding to lounge and to simply wait. I don't have to wait for very long, though. The obscene noises cease soon, and Shiki emerges from the depths of this place. I roll my eyes, for he's fully clothed in a crisp, white suit. He's such a stickler for appearances.

He sits down on a sofa opposite of mine, and he lights himself a cigarette. Taking a deep drag of the thing, he leans against the sofa as he exhales. He looks at me for a moment before speaking. "Orihara-san. You're early," he says simply.

Sitting up from my earlier position, I shrug. "But I'm here, hm?~" I say. I pause before continuing, "But why am I here, though? What's the point of this meeting?" I ask.

"You're here because I asked you to be here. Do you need more of a reason?" he asks in return.

"You forget that I'm not as easy to order around as your little followers," I say, a dangerous grin dancing across my face.

He flicks the end of his cigarette, causing ashes to dance to the tray beneath it. "Certainly not," he says calmly, "because if you were, you wouldn't be here _early_."

A chuckle escapes me. "You act like you're concerned about it. You must really have been enjoying yourself~" I say teasingly.

It's his turn to shrug as he takes another lungful of smoke. "Not in particular. I do not find much entertainment in those creatures. They're there simply for our benefit, and nothing more," he says, putting out his cigarette into an ashtray before continuing, "Wouldn't you agree, Orihara-san?"

I laugh. "Shiki-san knows me better than that, I would hope. After all, I think that humans are the creatures that I find the most interesting. There's just so many of them, you know? And most of them are so easily manipulated, and you can toy with them, cause them pain or happiness. And the best part of it all? They think that they're the ones who are in control of their lives, so they won't even go to thinking that it's your fault. Sure, they do blame each other, but never the one who takes the time to make them feel pampered, important, and pleased." I grin, "At least, not until you leave them alone in bed the next morning, feeling hollow and used. I think I like that part about them, too, Shiki-san, that their emotions can be so easily swayed."

He looks at me with those cold, calm eyes of his as I sit grinning. Crossing his legs he leans back against the sofa, and lets out a short chuckle. "Orihara-san, you talk too much about useless things. You're wrong, about them being entertaining," he begins. "Using them simply for your entertainment is a waste, hm? You should be using them to better yourself, to better how you live amongst them."

I scoff. "You say that like the creatures are expendable."

He crosses his arms. "Are they not?" he asks. "Tell me. You treat them as your toys, right? And what happens when a child gets bored of their toys?"

I chuckle. "They find new ones, right? Ahh, Shiki-san might just be right on that part. To play with the same one over and over might become boring, after all. I do love my humans, but I don't think I could ever grace any single one with my presence more than once or twice." I rest my chin in the palm of my hand, contemplating. "No, I think you're the only one who's lucky enough to receive that," I joke.

He rolls his eyes, but he manages a faint smile, though it's there only for a moment. "That's a past best left buried, wouldn't you think, Izaya?"

"Ahhhn, I guess so," I shrug, stretching my arms above my head before I continue, "But you know, you're the one who's wrong, Shiki-san. About humans, I mean," I add when he begins to get a questioning look on his face. "You just can't see how truly magnificent they can be, when they get the mind to be."

He sighs. "I will never understand your obsession with their like, Orihara-san. They're terribly predictable. How can you find that entertaining?"

I laugh again. "But Shiki-san, that's just it! I've explained this to you before, it's that very predictability that makes them all the more fun! You can control them, you see, like a _god_,"

"..You and I are very far from God, you know," he says.

I grin as I stand up, straightening my slightly wrinkled clothing. "Isn't that the point of it all?" I ask, as I head towards the door of his building. "Until next time, Shiki-san~" I call over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo's POV;<strong>

I am pissed off.

Everyone knows that when I am pissed off, bad things are sure to happen. Even a negative twitch of my brow is enough to make anyone back off in fright. Well, anyone that knows of me in Ikebukuro. They know me as a monster; they know me as a beast. Ridden with a condition since I was a child, I never have been able to properly control my emotions or my strength. It makes it hard to keep any job, to make friends, and to even have a stable relationship. Any relationship with anybody, intimate or not, has ended in disaster. I scare them away often by my yelling or death threats that I seem to fling every which-way. Only a few I know continue to 'grace' themselves with my presence. That includes Tom, Simon, Shinra, and his girlfriend Celty. I am seriously surprised they actually can stand being around me. But they are some of the only human beings that can't piss me off.

But sadly, I can't exactly be in a relationship with any one of them. Celty, it's sort of obvious. She is a woman. She's nice and all, but it wouldn't even be humanly possible for me. Besides, she has Shinra. Simon is just too weird for words, and rumor is, he has a girlfriend.

As for Tom well… he's as straight as you could get. It truly is a dead-end for my love-life. But despite having so many bad relationships in the past, I'm not ready to give up. I still want to know what it feels like to always return home to somebody that will love me unconditionally, no matter what things I manage to fuck up.

But most of the time, especially with males, it's usually just one-night-stands. I recall that once, I broke somebody's leg in the process of fucking them. That was certainly not going to be anything more than a one-night stand. Working where I do, a bisexual club, I often come across men who are looking for a good fuck. None of them are ever looking for a soul-mate, somebody to properly date. Nope, just somebody to take home, fuck, and then kick them out. Sometimes they don't even get home; sometimes they go to an alleyway or a car, or manage in a bathroom stall. It is disgusting to me, really, but what really disgusts me most is how I was pulled so easily into that trap last night.

Just thinking about it causes my hands to tremble uncontrollably. I'm sure I leave cracks in the concrete as I storm along the sidewalk, heading toward a small café that's down the street from my apartment. What the hell had I been thinking last night? Surely not anything along the lines of 'I am going to regret this in the morning', or 'maybe this is a bad idea'. I probably just flung in there and got carried away.

I wonder, did I hurt him at all? Maybe that is why he left?

Probably.

I probably made his ass so sore he won't shit for a month.

Fucking god _damn it_…

I suddenly notice somebody nearby. I give him a death glare and shout, "Who the fuck are you looking at?"

"N-nobody!" The man yelps as he turns and runs down the street in a panic.

"S'what I thought," I mutter as I walk into the café and order something nice and sugary.

"Umn... sir?" The guy at the front stand asks me.

I glance up and give him a deranged look. "What?"

"You know you can't smoke in here…" He points out with hesitation.

_Don't lose your head…. don't…. _I tell myself as I slowly take the cigarette my mouth, drop it to the floor and stomp on it.

"But sir, I have to clean that up…"

"And soon you'll have to clean up your face once I punch it through a wall," I threaten, and his eyes widen until they're mostly whites. I grab my drink from the counter, whip around and stalk out of the café, and I can see everyone carefully avoiding me as I do. _No wonder everyone hates you, Shizuo. _I think to myself.

It shouldn't be any surprise at all, that I'm not loved by anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>ListlessDark's AN; GAHHHHH. All of you who've been waiting so very patiently for this chapter, I'm really sorry. Those of you who've been keeping up with my only FMA fic know the burden of waiting on me, so I'm very sorry for those of you who've just now felt the pressure! I chose to put this at the end, again, because I wanted to just say I love the way that both opinions clashed in their mood, and it couldn't have happened without Cewkeh. **She's so lovely, she wrote her part in about a day, because she wanted the chapter up by today. All my love.!****


	6. Indulgence

**Any chapter in Izaya's POV was written by ListlessDark.  
>Any chapter in Shizuo's POV was written by Cewkeh (who is now abstractgenocide).<strong>

**This fic will have Male X Male relationships,  
><strong>**This fic will sexual content.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's POV;<strong>

Tonight is another one of _those_ nights.

I grin to myself as I once again begin prowling the streets of Ikebukuro, rather than Shinjuku. Considering last night's excursion, I have a bit more hope of finding a good lay in this part of Tokyo than in my usual prowling area, and my earlier talk with Shiki has done little to change my mind on these creatures. Truly, our little chat only heightened my anticipation of what is to come. The only thing hindering me is the same thing that seems to slow me down _every_ night like this; my decision.

Really, though, why _wouldn't_ it be a hard decision to make? These creatures, fascinating as they are, don't quite deserve my full attention, and though I do quite enjoy playing with the masses, it's not as if I give any one of them my undivided attention. I enjoy playing with them, but they're much too beneath me for that. It's as I told Shiki, their predictability makes them controllable, and because I control them, I am their god.

Whether they know it, or accept it, is an entirely different matter.

Just as I am contemplating over the various people walking around me on all sides, I catch a glimpse of a somewhat familiar group of high-schoolers. It is the same three from my first venture into this part of Tokyo; the two boys and the not-so-human girl. I certainly haven't changed my mind about not wanting to play with _her_, but getting a better look at the group, I can't help but find myself drawn to that obnoxiously loud blond. He does carry with him a variation of the delicious scent I keep finding in this city, and, it certainly has been a long while since I indulged in a younger human. It has been even longer still since the younger human was a male. And while I certainly don't mind playing the submissive roll, it's always just a little more satisfying knowing that I'll be the one in absolute control.

Not that I would ever relinquished total control over the situation to a _human_, but still.

Yes, I do believe that he will work well enough for my needs of tonight. The question that arises now is how to get him away from his friends. It seems that those non-existent gods are on my side, though, for he gets a phone call, and after a few moments and an "I understand", he informs his friends that he's got to go. How very kind of him to isolate himself for me.

I follow him around a corner, and once I'm sure that we're both out of sight of his friends, I decide that it's time to begin my game. "My, my~ Walking in this part of town all alone, where exactly might it be that you're going?" I ask. He acts as if he doesn't realize that I'm talking to him, or that I'm there at all. It doesn't bother me, though. I know how to get what I want.

I increase my stride until I'm beside him, rather than walking behind him. Casual conversation isn't quite my forte, but talking my way around these humans isn't exactly considered casual conversation, now is it? "Come, now. Avoiding my question is quite the rude method, now isn't it?"

He glances up at me with a sarcastic smile. "Bothering a stranger is quite rude too, now isn't it? And like you said, it is late. I wonder how it looks for a grown man like you to be bothering a teenager at this sort of hour?" he asks.

"Probably not too strange, considering the fact that you're talking back to me with that grin plastered onto your face. Quite honestly you look all too _willing_," I reply, returning his sarcastic smile with a smirk of my own, at which he rolls his eyes.

He laughs, crossing his arms behind his head. He looks up at me with one eye closed, that smile turning into more of a sneer, but his quickened pace slows. "I don't think you know what sort of teenager you're approaching, though. I am a young man of high standards, and you just don't seem to fall close enough to them. I'm flattered by your approach, but all of the ladies who fling themselves at me on a daily basis have me a bit accustomed to it, so if you'd kindly leave me be, I'll be right on my way," he says, turning down a side alley, intending to leave me standing on the sidewalk.

I feign a hurt look as I continue to follow him, though the emotion behind it is lost in the fact that his back is turned to me, and the sheer amount of sarcasm in my voice as I reply. "Ahhn, how cruel you are. But it does make me wonder," I begin, as I step in front of him, blocking his path and ending his walk about halfway through the alleyway, "exactly _what_ kind of approach do you believe this to be?"

He stops and looks up at me, tensing at my sudden move. His face becomes more serious than it has been for the duration of this conversation. "One that I'm not interested in," he states bluntly.

I chuckle, and lean down closer to him, my eyes level with his. With a smile, I hold my gaze steady with his own. To his credit, he holds his gaze unwaveringly, but I know it won't take long for his resolve to weaken. "Are you sure about that?" I purr out, leaning back up, "Because I think it's one that you'd be _very_ interested in. I think that you're only denying your interest in favor of your own trivial self-pride."

His eyes, previously lit with bantering of a playful, albeit dangerous, manner, become very cold very, very quickly. "And I think that it would be better of you to move out of my way," he replies.

"Ohhh? Is that really how you feel?" I put my finger underneath his chin, tilting his head up as I look down at him, bringing my face closer to his once more. "Because, though you say that _so_ convincingly, I just don't believe you."

He snatches his head away from my hand, and I can only grin as he turns to me with a look of defiance and accusation. "You're really twisted, you know that? Following some teenager in the middle of the night, _propositioning him, _who the hell do you think you are? You must think pretty highly of yourself to think that I'd take you up on your offer, you creepy bastard."

I laugh, folding my arms over my chest. "I know exactly who I am. That's not the real question here, though, now is it? You're the one who keeps bringing up my 'approach', my 'offer' and 'proposition'. You don't care about who I am. You don't even care about what may or may not do, whatever 'offer' that I may really have. You only care about it happening to you, else you'd already have walked the rest of the way down this alley, leaving me here like the bad dream that you keep trying to convince yourself that I am." I look down at him, smiling as I move towards him, causing him to subconsciously move back in an effort to keep some space between us. "But you haven't done that." At that, he stops as his back begins brushing the wall behind him. Grinning, I place a hand next to his head, leaning towards him.

"And I _don't_ think that you're planning on walking away any time soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, look who finally updated. With a super-short chapter. That ended in a cliff-hanger.

Oops.


	7. Interrupted

**AN: HEY GUESS WHAT BITCHES AFTER THREE YEARS AND SOME DAYS WE DECIDED TO TOUCH THIS FIC AGAIN. This chapter isn't that long because it's a DIRECT continuation of chapter 6. Sorry about the late but hey unexpected gifts are the best right? The artist formerly known as AbstractGenocide who was formerly known as Cewkeh is now known as SeductiveFeline.**

**Anything in Izaya's POV was written by ListlessDark.**  
><strong>Anything in Shizuo's POV was written by SeductiveFeline.<strong>

**This fic has sexual content and male x male relationships.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's POV:<strong>

I can see a range of emotions creeping across this brat's face. He's finally beginning to realize the truth in what I'm saying, and I can tell that he's getting apprehensive. But that's not all, oh no. If fear was all that I could incite in my prey, things wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable for both parties in my little arrangements, and in my line of business, it really is all about the pleasure. The more pleasure that's being given, the more sexual energy that's released. It's almost a give-and-get situation, if you think about it, although the humans don't know just how much that they're giving. But this boy, he knows what he's about to give. He knows that I'm right. He knows that if he really wanted to leave, he could have kept on walking down this little alley to wherever he was heading and he really _could_ pretend that I was just a bad dream. He could have left me here in this alley and let me be somebody else's problem. But he didn't.

He didn't, and I can see on his face that he's angry at himself for it. He doesn't know why he can't walk away, even now, when all he can do is look at me with contempt. Ahaha, the poor little thing doesn't know that he never really had a chance. It's nice to let them think that, though. I lean close enough to him so that he can feel my breath against his ear and I whisper to him "If you still don't like my _proposition_, little boy, you can leave right now. Go ahead," I grin, "walk away."

I hear him swallow quietly, but he doesn't make any move to leave. His eyes, however, are downcast, and he's shaking ever so slightly. I can't help but chuckle. He's a feisty one, I'll give him that. He's trying very hard to fight my charms, but even that blond brute from the club couldn't get away from me, and he seemed _very_ adamant that he wasn't going to fuck last night. And after the time that I spent with that bartender, this boy is just superfluous. But, I will admit that I am a creature of habit, and I've gotten into the _habit _of getting what I want. And right now? I want this boy who reeks of pain and cockiness, of sorrow and arrogance. This human has tasted sin, and now it's my turn to taste him.

One hand is still against the brick of the wall supporting me, but I slide the other underneath that gaudy yellow bandana that he's wearing and drag my nails across the nape of his neck. "That's a good boy," I coo, still making sure to breathe ever so lightly against his ear, "we both know how this is going to end, so why fight it?" I pull his bandana off and, still clutching it, brace my hand against the wall on his other side, trapping him between my arms. I nibble on his ear lightly, which causes his breath to hitch, before I kiss and bite at his neck, marking him. I can feel him slowly losing his tension as he starts to accept what's happening to him, although he doesn't seem like he's going to begin to reciprocate any time soon. That'll change quickly, though. I stop tasting his neck and move to kiss him, and after a moment, he begins to return the favor. I can't help but find myself grinning as my lips meet his. He did put up a _very_ good fight, but there's not a human alive who can—

_Thwack._

There's a slight jolt against the back of my head and my vision swims for just a second. "Get the fuck off of the boss, you creep!"

I sigh. So that's what that sound was. Straightening myself from my position, I turn to see that two teenagers have found their way to this brat and myself. I'm a bit surprised at myself, I must have been getting very involved to not notice them. One of them has a pipe in his hand, which I can only assume is what made that awful noise against the back of my skull. "Now, now, that was quite the blow!" I say, leaning my neck side to side to pop it and relieve some of the tension that they brought, "I would take a guess and say that you've probably cracked a few heads that way." I touch where the metal made contact with my head, but it seems that the wound is already healing. "Too bad this time, though! I don't even think I'm bleeding. What a shame. Now tell me, boys, who are you to interrupt my time here with this lovely fellow? I was just beginning to introduce myself."

The one with the pipe seems absolutely taken aback at my lack of injury. Waiting for them to get their wits about them and answer, I look them up and down, noticing that they're both wearing the same awful yellow bandanas as the one that I still have in my hand. I laugh as I make the connection, turning back to the brat I had against the wall, who seems to only now be recovering from my charms.

I lean back towards him, my smirking face only a few inches from his as I make him look me in the eyes. "So you lead one of these colour gangs that I've heard about, ne? How interesting! No wonder you had such a _delightful _scent lingering around you.." at this, he seems a bit confused, but he can't break my gaze and I don't give him time to question, nor do I offer an explanation. "Now tell me, little boy, do your followers know about your habit of soliciting strange men in alley ways?" He's still off guard by my closeness, and he doesn't seem to want to answer. I kiss him softly again, and lower my voice to a whisper as I ask him, "Do you want to _show them?"_

"Who the fuck do you think you are, man? We said back up!" the second member says. He's pulled a switchblade and seems very confident that he's about to land that knife into my side. He goes to try and knife me in what he probably thinks is a very swift manner, but stops short as I grab his wrist, the blade an inch or two from its intended target. I turn my gaze from the blond brat against the wall to the thug whose wrist I've got. His whole body seems to have tensed up, and I give him the most saccharine smile that I can muster. "Ahhh, that was a very, very bad idea, you know," I tell him, and I can feel the wrist in my hand trying desperately to escape my grasp. He's beginning to shake as he realizes what's happened. While I do love the way the lust lingers in the air from their leader, the scent of _fear_.. now that's something that ranks very, _very _high on my list of things I enjoy about these humans, and this poor fool is simply exuding it.

"Aww, are you regretting that decision? The big blond bartender from the club last night couldn't get away when I grabbed him, either, so don't feel too bad."

"Let go of me you fuckin' pervert!" he yells, dropping his blade as he tries to wrench his hand free.

"Now that's not very nice. And here I thought we were getting along pretty well… Ahhhh, maybe you're jealous?" I laugh.

"I'll kill you, you piece of shi-AUUGH" His expletive turns into a scream as I sharply twist the hand that is grasping him, breaking the fragile bones in his wrist with an oh-so-_satisfying_ crack_._ I keep pushing against his outstretched limb, and he goes down to his knees from the pain, clutching his forearm desperately to try and brace himself. I hear a clang, and from the corner of my eye, I notice the kid who had the pipe has abandoned it and is escorting their leader back down the alleyway, but I decide to let them go. I turn my attention back to the fool who is now beginning to sob. "I didn't necessarily need that bit of fun tonight, it was a bit of gorging on my part... but you just had to meddle, didn't you?" I shake my head, tsking at him, "It's a shame, really. You humans all seem to think you've got it figured out. You find a little niche where you belong – a gang, for instance, - and you become so incredibly loyal to everyone who has anything to do with it!" I laugh, before I pull his wrist sharply in my direction, straightening out his arm, earning another cry of pain from the kid. "I mean, just _look _at you. You got so defensive over a brat who calls himself your leader, but now he and your 'brother' have left you here."

"You piece of shit, you're not gonna turn me against them, we gotta take care of the boss above ourselves, it's how-"

My grin falls. "I didn't ask," I say bluntly, before stepping down on his forearm that I've got outstretched, shattering those bones as well. He cries out, and I let go of him as he curls in on himself, trying to fight back any more sounds of pain. I bend down and pick up the switchblade that he pulled on me. Experimentally, I open and close it, and find that it feels incredibly natural in my hand. I can hear a steady stream of curses coming from him, and it's incredibly bothersome to me. For some reason, this human kid is getting under my skin tonight.

"What's your fucking problem, man?" he cries out, and I can feel myself getting angrier and angrier. "You come on our turf and try to, I don't know, _take advantage_ of our boss, you barely flinched when Hiro hit you which _usually cracks fucking skulls_, you stand up and smile as if we didn't hear your fucking head crack like how is that even possible man, and now you're doing all of this shit, and…" he continues to ramble on, and with each word out of his mouth, I'm beginning to lose my temper more and more.

"What a pathetic excuse for a toy," I sneer, and I crouch down in front of him. Flicking the blade out, I put the cool metal under his chin, tilting his eyes to meet mine. When he meets my crimson gaze I see the colour drain out of his face. I know that as my temper and demeanor are slipping further and further, so is my control on my outward guise as a human, and with all of the built up energy that I got from that hulking bartender last night, I'm feeling very much my prime.

"You want to know what my 'problem' is? It's humans like you. So many of you are content with playing the bystander and letting things go by as they will. But then, for some reason or another, you have the handful of you that are either much too brave, or in your case, much too stupid, and you can't leave things alone. I will admit, watching you try and fight back has been oh _so _entertaining for the most part, I assure you," I sneer, "but you made one very fatal flaw tonight. You see, I was in the middle of 'feeding', if you will, and your little leader had no complaints against it. Oh no, on the contrary, he was about to enjoy himself very much. I am one of the _best_ at what I do, after all. But you, you poor fool, you did something that I have never taken lightly. You interrupted me." I press the edge of the blade against his throat as I lean closer to his face.

"Wh-what the hell man, what are you, some kind of-" I cut him off mid-sentence with a kiss, softly bringing my lips against his as I use the same blade he attacked me with to slit his throat. I don't try to stop him as he slumps down, bleeding out and gasping for breath. He tries to articulate, but is having such a hard time getting out anything other than a stuttering "d-d-d.."

"Some kind of d-d-demon?" I can't help but snicker, standing up and smiling as I reign myself back in, making sure my appearance is returning to that of an average human. I cover his face with his leader's bandana that I had discarded, and slip the knife into the sleeve of my jacket.

"Yes, wouldn't that be something?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: From listlessdark- YEAHHH BOIIII i really wanted to Gently remind you all that izaya is a fucking demon and he gives very few shits. I felt that in our past chapters we didn't really address that other than as an excuse for smut. Shit's gonna start getting real addressed sons.<strong>

**AN: From SeductiveFeline- izaya is a dickle. that is all**


End file.
